


Ave

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calling of an early Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Other Character  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Origin"

Ahadi stepped quickly down the moonlit path. One more load of water, and she needn't carry tomorrow. Tomorrow!

As she lifted the dripping skin, a voice spoke.

"Hail, woman."

She whirled, wishing she'd brought a stick. Three shamans blocked her way.

Ahadi's eyes narrowed. "Why do you speak to me?"

"You have been chosen to save the world." The other two began to chant.

"I am to wed tomorrow. My betrothed --"

"--is dead, with all your village."

"I do not believe you."

"Your belief is not required." The water grew suddenly light.

Ahadi slew the shamans first, before hunting.


End file.
